Hyperion
Hyperion aka Mark Milton is the sole survivor of an alien race called the Eternals, and the leader of the Squadron. Despite ostensibly being on the side of justice his extremism and recklessness means he endangers more people than he saves. Biography Childhood Hyperion came to earth as a baby, the sole survivor of an alien race who was sent to Earth by his birth-parents to save him from the death of his world. He was discovered and raised by a married couple David Milton and Sarah Milton who named him Mark and raised him as their son. From an early age Mark's parents conditioned him to think of himself as special, that he was superior and separate from everyone else. They also made him keep his abilities a secret and kept him isolated in order to protect him. Romance with Chloe Carpenter Sometime during his college years, Mark Milton met a journalism student named Chloe Carpenter. She discovered his secret and far from being terrified she was fascinated by him. They became lovers, Mark was able to open up to her and she was able to keep him grounded. Chloe later became a journalist, she loved putting herself in danger to get the scoop on a story, and Mark loved coming to her rescue when things went wrong. These were the happiest moments of Mark's life and the only time when he felt content and was emotionally stable. Death of Chloe Carpenter Following the death of Chloe Carpenter, Mark Milton's connection to humanity as well as reality snapped and he fell back into the messianic self-satisfying delusions encouraged by his parents. He has built statues honoring her as if she were a goddess which he keeps in the Squadron compound. Hyperion's fantasy of her death Hyperion claims that Chloe Carpenter was murdered by a criminal, he claims that she was kidnapped and that it was just like any other adventure except this time he didn't arrive in time to save her from being killed. The Brutal reality of Chloe's death The truth is that the relationship between Chloe and Mark wasn't a fairy tale. After the novelty of having a super-powered boyfriend wore off Chloe started to realize that she and Mark weren't really made for each other. What's more, as time went on Mark respected her less and less and viewed her as nothing more than a plucky damsel in distress. He became over-protective, condescending, and paternalistic. When Chloe tried to tell him that she wasn't in love with him anymore and that they were finished he flew into a rage and killed her. Mark Milton regretted his actions immediately and was shocked and horrified by what he had done. He couldn't reconcile the hero he saw himself as with the horrible thing he had just done. Instead of taking responsibility for what his actions however, he lied to himself and constructed an alternate scenario in which her death was a tragedy that happened to him instead of a crime he committed. Leader of the Squadron Later on Hyperion gathered a like-minded team of super-powered self-righteous extremists called the Squadron. The Squadron doesn't care how much damage they cause or how many innocent people die in the crossfire of their battles, unlike the Avengers who may tear up buildings but still try to save as many people as possible and minimize collateral damage. Hyperion and his Squadron have gained a small but fanatically loyal army of followers but most of the public fears and hates them for their oppressive and reckless tactics. The Squadron leaves death and destruction in their wake fueling anti-superhero sentiment. Personality Hyperion on the surface appears to be a charming and noble all American Boy but he is actually a self-righteous man with a god complex: literally believing himself to be the 2nd coming of Christ. Hyperion often refers to himself as a hero but his heroics are really more about trying to impose his authority on the world. This is evident in his apathy towards civilian casualties and collateral damage caused during his battles. Although he can be quiet manipulative it's important to remember that he lies to himself at least as much as he lies to everyone else. Weather he believes what he's saying is true or not is almost irrelevant. As he sees mankind reject his "salvation" it causes him to descend deeper into madness and escalate the terror of the Squadron. Powers and abilities * Enhanced Physiology ** Superhuman strength: Hyperion's strength is on a level that exceeds Spider-Man, Captain America, or Thor and is comparable to the Hulk. ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Durability ** Regenerative healing factor ** Superhuman stamina * Optic energy blasts: Hyperion can fire blasts of destructive energy from his eyes either in short bursts or in continuous streams. * X-Ray vision * Super breath/Freeze Breath Relationships The Squadron Night-Hawk Warrior Woman/Power Princess Speed Demon Dr Spectrum Amphibian The Avengers Tony Stark/Iron Man Captain America/Steve Rogers Category:Characters